


lights go down

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Spanking, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Alex is running late and Maggie makes her pay for it.





	lights go down

**Author's Note:**

> This contains daddy kink in a MAJOR way so if that's not your thing, skip this one.
> 
> For ell, @sapphics on tumblr. Sorry I don't know who you are on ao3. Thanks for your kind words. This is sliiiiightly new territory for me so hopefully it doesn't suck!

The chime of her phone accompanies the pedestrian chatter and footfalls around her. In the time it takes Alex to pull her bag up onto her shoulder and maneuver the coffee carrier until she’s sure it won’t spill, her phone dings twice more and she fishes it out of her pocket with a sigh.Three texts in rapid succession is almost always DEO business or Supergirl drama. Neither of which are a good sign on a day when she’s out of the office.

Fortunately for her, she’s not already drinking her hot beverage when she reads the messages because if she had been, she’d surely be having a choking fit in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

_You look so good today babygirl._

_I wanted to rip that blazer off of you and use it to tie you to the headboard. Make you come with my tongue on your clit._

_Turn you over and fuck you with my strap-on til you’re begging to come again._

The nature of the texts aren’t exactly a surprise. She and Maggie sext on an embarrassingly frequent basis. It’s the tone that makes Alex go hot all over.

From the very start, something about Maggie calling her _babygirl_ sends Alex _there_ every time. Maggie called it “subspace,” but after having Maggie describe it and then actually experiencing it herself, Alex isn’t really sure that’s what it is. It’s more like all of Alex’s decency is peeled away until she’s all base instinct, the very core of her molten and exposed and wanting.

Also, Alex is now well acquainted with subspace and although she loves it, there’s more awareness involved in...whatever it is Maggie’s luring her into now.

After Maggie’s slip up - Alex fondly (and after a rather embarrassing overshare moment with Kara, _privately_ ) refers to it as The Daddy Incident just to see Maggie’s face go red - they discovered yet another thing to add to the rather long list of things that turn them both on. 

So no, Maggie going there isn’t exactly a surprise. It’s just the first time via text and Alex, special agent though she is, isn’t even remotely prepared.

Alex is pulled out of her reverie when someone bumps her shoulder, sending coffee dribbling down the side of the to-go cups. She wants to respond to Maggie’s messages, if for no other reason than to give her the green light and do a little flirting of her own. But it’s hard enough to fucking read a text on this giant phone let alone respond to one, so she makes herself move faster, the case digging into her palm as she pushes past the pace of traffic and onto her destination.

* * *

The board room table is crisp and white and clean and surrounded by a bunch of old white men and headed by Lena Luthor.

Alex doesn’t think she’s resented her FBI scientist cover identity more in her life.

If she weren’t a “distinguished agent and brilliant scientist” then Lena wouldn’t have invited her to present to the board of L-Corp and she wouldn’t have been flattered enough to accept or stop for thank-you coffees or be anywhere other than home right now fucking her girlfriend up against the wall or kitchen counter or shower door like she wants to be doing, dammit.

Instead, she has a string of filthy messages and ruined underwear and a laundry list of things she wants Maggie to do to her as soon as she walks in the door.

Her spine goes hot as a new grey bubble appears and she sends the text that will ensure she gets what she wants.

_I can’t wait for you to fuck me, daddy._

She watches the three dots blink for a few moments as Mr. Somebody blabbers on about biometric something or other and a tingle of satisfaction settles at the base of her neck when the message finally appears.

_Get home now._

* * *

Now ends up being about forty five minutes later thanks to the never ending white man ass kissing and always horrendous National City traffic.

She was able to politely decline Lena’s dinner invitation, but Alex has never been smooth and she’s pretty sure the woman figured out what had Alex so distracted during the meeting. Although she’s too polite to tease Alex outright, there was definite laughter in Lena’s smirk and the arch of her eyebrow.So now her little sister’s best-friend-but-maybe-more knows Alex sends dirty texts to her girlfriend in the middle of important presentations.

Great.

But Alex really couldn’t give a single fuck about any of that the moment she walks through the door and sets her eyes on Maggie Sawyer.

Fuck, she looks good. She’s wearing that oversized and slightly-but-intentionally-wrinkled white button down tucked into her skinny jeans. It’s an outfit she would wear to work, an outfit she _has_ worn to work, but it makes Alex’s mouth run dry anticipating it in the context of what she hopes is going to happen.

“Where were you? I’ve been waiting.”Maggie’s tone isn’t harsh, but it definitely lacks the warmth of the greetings Alex is used to.

Alex let’s her bag slide off her shoulder and tries to formulate a response, wanting to choose the right one based on the reaction she thinks she’ll get from Maggie.

“I had to get out of dinner with Lena and then traffic was awful.”

Alex doesn’t make eye contact with Maggie until the words settle and when she does, she knows she’s made the right choice. Maggie’s face is flat and stoic, but there’s a spark in her eye that lets Alex know they’re both on the same page.

“I know, baby,” Maggie simpers. “But I was worried. You didn’t even let me know you’d be late.”

Maggie ghosts her fingertips along Alex’s collarbone goosebumps break out across her neck and then crawl up into her scalp when Maggie continues.

“I think you deserve to be punished.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex says, actually meaning it because if she had been here on time she could’ve had this _sooner_.

The click of Maggie’s tongue as she tisks and the gentle sway of her hair as she shakes her head steal Alex’s focus.

“What was that? I think you’re forgetting something.”Maggie’s eyes are dark and delicious and smiling and it makes heat pool low in Alex’s stomach. She has to swallow before she can find her voice to respond.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

She can’t help the breath in her voice, but she can see the effect it has on Maggie and then she can _feel_ it when Maggie steps fully into her space.

The cool air is a sharp contrast to Alex’s overheated skin when Maggie slips off her blazer and lets it fall to the floor and trails her fingers down the silk sleeves of Alex’s blouse.

Maggie hums and Alex can’t help the gasp that slips past her lips when Maggie’s fingers slide past the waistband of her pants and underwear in one go and slick along the wetness between her legs.

“You don’t feel sorry." The pads of Maggie's fingers swirl too lightly around her clit and Alex attempts to press into the motion without Maggie noticing.

She fails.

"Uh-uh," Maggie tuts, stopping her movements but not altogether removing her fingers."Who's in charge?

"You are," Alex husks.

Maggie quirks an eyebrow and tilts her head with a questioning hum. Alex knows immediately what she wants and she happily gives it.

"You are, daddy."

"That's my good girl."Alex feels the loss through her whole body when Maggie removes her touch completely and a whine works its way up her throat.

She has a spectacular view of Maggie's ass in those jeans - they're Alex's favorite and Maggie _knows_ that - when Maggie turns on her heel and takes a seat on the couch.Her posture is casual, almost lazy and disinterested and it appeals to Alex's submissive side. She's not embarrassed about that part of herself anymore, but it still sends heat creeping up her spine to see Maggie play the role of authority figure so perfectly.

"Take off your clothes and come here."

Alex sheds her clothes faster than she thinks she ever has and she doesn't spare a moment to feel shy or embarrassed because she trusts Maggie completely and _that's_ how badly she wants this.

Once she's completely bare, she steps in front of Maggie, preening slightly under her girlfriend's intense gaze. Maggie's making her wait, naked and wanting, and fuck if it doesn't send a shiver from the crown of Alex's head to the arches of her feet.

Without speaking, Maggie pats her legs twice and Alex feels heat creep into her cheeks.She's been over Maggie's lap before and it never gets less awkward.Maggie always refuses to touch her for this part so Alex maneuvers herself as gracefully as she can until she's in the position she knows Maggie requires.

Her hips curve over one of Maggie's thighs, her stomach pressing into the other as she settles herself fully over Maggie's lap. Alex's nipples brush against against the couch when she props herself up on her elbows, each breath she takes making her breasts sway and sparks of pleasure ignite between her legs.

Maggie is warm under her, even through her clothes, and she can feel every fiber of the couch's upholstery under her legs and torso. _This_ is the feeling Alex tried to tell Maggie about, where she feels like her every sense is heightened and fogged over at the same time. She loves it. And she knows it's going to make what comes next even better.

The warmth of Maggie's palm settles in the small of Alex's back, lightly stroking, and Alex lets out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her arms slide out in front of her, her body giving itself over to Maggie without her brain's permission, and her chest presses fully into the cushion before Maggie can stop her.

"Up." Maggie's voice is harsh this time and Alex tenses slightly anticipating some kind of pain inflicted by Maggie's hands. She rushes to comply, but the pain never comes, the hand at the small of her back unmoving.

Alex is up on her elbows once more, head tucked and eyes closed, but when Maggie slides a second hand up her neck to fist in her hair, Alex forces her eyes open just as Maggie gives one rough tug, forcing Alex's neck into a dramatic arch that leaves her gaping at the ceiling.

"Count. And remember your manners, okay, babygirl?"

Alex gasps and clenches around nothing, the stimulation to her nipples and Maggie's words a heady cocktail for her already clouded brain.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl. And hold this position."The fist in Alex's hair squeezes impossibly tighter."Or I'll start over."

Alex can't help the groan that vibrates through her chest when the flat of Maggie's palm connects with her ass for the first time. Her skin prickles immediately, like a thousand little pins. It's exactly the pleasure-pain Alex craves and she's too focused on her body - the throbbing between her legs and the tingling of her nipples and the prickling of her skin - that she forgets herself.

"I'll begin again."Maggie's tone is measured and almost disinterested, but there's a hard edge that lets Alex know things will only get worse from here.

Her hand connects with Alex's ass in the same exact spot as before and Alex's whole body twitches as she gasps out a _one_ and a _thank you, daddy_.

She feels Maggie's hand slip around the curve of her ass and then there's the slightest swirl of fingertips between her legs and around her clit, there and gone so quickly she would've thought she had imagined it if not for Maggie's whisper of _good girl_.

Alex's eyes slip shut somewhere between three and five and the only reason she knows this is because right after Alex thanks her for six, Maggie pushes two fingers inside her without warning and Alex's eyes fly open as she groans at the searing, perfect pressure.

"God, you're soaked for me," Maggie groans, and Alex swears she gets wetter at the timbre of her voice alone.

"Just for you, daddy. Please, fuck me." Alex knows better than to hope that Maggie will forgo the last four strikes of her punishment and just make her come, but begging works about half the time and she's so desperate to come already so Alex figures it's worth a shot.

"Not til you've earned it, babygirl. Don't lose count."There's laughter in Maggie's voice and Alex whines when she finds herself empty and clenching, but then Maggie releases her hair and uses both hands - one still wet from the desperation dripping between her legs - to deposit three of the hardest smacks yet to the aching skin of Alex's backside.

"Seven, eight, nine! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex practically screams, head hanging and too heavy to hold, but it comes out hollow and raw.She feels Maggie's fingers ghosting along her lips and clit and tries desperately to rock back into the too-light contact, but her legs are shaking too much and she can't figure out how her muscles are supposed to work.

"Thank you, what?"

"Thank you, da-" Alex's voice comes to a choked halt when Maggie pushes inside her with two fingers again.She has to swallow a groan before she can find her voice to speak. "Daddy."

"Good girl," Maggie praises. "One more."

The last smack end up being directed at the wet, hot flesh of her cunt and Alex arches up away from it even after it's already done. She feels the sting linger and spread and has to grind out her words between clenched teeth.

"Ten. Thank you, daddy."

Maggie's palm sweeps up the length of Alex's spine and Alex takes it as permission to finally relax down into the couch. Based on the fact that her ass isn't on the receiving end of another sharp swat, she thinks she's interpreted the gesture correctly.

Alex isn't sure how many minutes pass with Maggie massaging away some of the ache of the punishment she just inflicted, but it's only the distant throbbing between her legs that keeps Alex from drifting off to sleep.

How Maggie does it, she's not exactly sure, but somehow when Alex forces her eyes open, Maggie is crouched in front of the couch at her head.Alex's heart flutters when Maggie reaches toward her and tucks the mussed flop of her hair behind her ear. Alex leans into the touch when the pad of Maggie's thumb slides softly across her cheek.

Though she might have thought it impossible, Alex's body relaxes further, almost melts into the couch and she turns to brush her lips to the base of Maggie's thumb before it slips away. 

But even in her relaxed state, she still feels the tell-tale pull of need between her hips and she wants to come.

"Green, Mags," she whispers. "Keep going."

Maggie smiles that soft, warm Maggie Smile and leans in to brush her answer to Alex's lips.

"You got it, babygirl."

When Maggie pulls back from the kiss, Alex can see in her face and the set of her shoulders that she's firmly back in her role.She helps Alex sit up - not gently, but not altogether rough either - and then takes both of her hands and guides her to stand.

"Come to bed while I get ready for you."

Alex doesn't _quite_ face-plant onto the bed, but she's thankful Maggie's too busy slipping into the strap-on to watch. She's ready to get back into the scene, but her body still doesn't feel entirely under her control.

She doesn't have too much time to think about that because when Maggie steps up to the foot of the bed, Alex's brain relocates to her vagina as she takes in her appearance. 

Maggie shed all of her clothes _except_ the button down.Like...all of them.Bra, panties, everything. Just an unbuttoned, oversized white button down, and a strap-on.

Alex has seen her in a lot less, but this is basically the outfit Alex's dreams are made of.

"Roll over." Maggie's tone leaves no room for argument, not that Alex wants to, but it turns her on all the same to see Maggie like this.It _always_ does.

"Up on your knees."

Alex complies as quickly as she can, her upper body propped on her elbows and forearms.Before she can even turn to look over her shoulder, she can feel Maggie shuffling up onto the bed.Warm, soft hands take Alex by the hips and then she can feel the cool silicone of the strap-on against her overheated center as Maggie moves to grind against her.

It's a tease and not what Alex wants and she's beyond the point of begging. So she cranes her neck to look over her shoulder and meet Maggie's eyes for her next words.

"Fuck me, daddy. Fuck this pussy like you own it."

She doesn't blink, doesn't even think about breaking eye contact with Maggie when she says it. The way Maggie's eyes go dark and flat makes Alex settle back into her knees and hips and there are two hard and fast passes of the tip of the strap-on over her clit before she feels Maggie guide it to her entrance and press forward.

Their twin groans linger in the air around them and Maggie wastes no time pulling back and moving in for another thrust. Her grip is hard, almost bruising on Alex's hips as she quickly sets a pace that will send them both over the edge in no time. 

When Maggie shifts for a new angle, she hits that spot inside of Alex that turns her legs to water every time. Alex's lungs fill on a gasp and empty on an _oh, fuck_ and her nipples brush the bed as her back arches.

She can't see Maggie's face to enjoy her reaction, but she can feel it in the way Maggie drapes herself over Alex's back and thrusts harder and faster into _oh_ , right there.

Alex can still feel the sting of her punishment in every thrust of Maggie's hips and it sends Alex into a spiral of sensation that she wouldn't want to escape even if she could.

The water in her legs and the fire in her belly are overwhelming and Alex is careening towards the edge, almost there but not quite so she does the one thing she's almost sure will get her what she wants.

Maggie's weight on top of her is delicious and her panting breaths flutter across Alex's neck and through her hair so Alex doesn't have to whine as loudly as she does but she does it anyway.

"My clit, daddy, _please_!"

The swells of Maggie's breasts press into Alex's shoulder blades and the rolled-up sleeves of her button down brush along the plane of Alex's abdomen when she tucks her hand underneath and presses two fingers to Alex's clit.

Alex's head falls to rest on her forearms, the weight of Maggie and her own arousal too much to hold up on her own as her hips thrash and stutter beyond her control. 

The hand currently not wreaking havoc on her nerve endings slips across her chest to cup her opposite shoulder and Maggie's forearm bands across her breasts and lifts. Alex's jaw hangs open on a groan when Maggie sits up on her knees and brings Alex with her and all Alex can do is try to hold onto consciousness through the flood of sensation.

The change in position sends the strap-on impossibly further inside Alex and hard up against that often illusive spot that Maggie somehow just _knows_ how to find. Alex feels like a stranger in her own body, each sensation so powerful that together they nearly overwhelm her and she reaches out to find something, anything to ground her.

Her left hand has a death grip on Maggie's thigh and her right hand lands clumsily between the Maggie's ass and the small of her back as she reaches around, wanting to pull Maggie entirely inside her, but settling for clutching her as close as she possibly can.

The fingers on her clit burn and she's just there but she wants more.

" _Please._ "

Maggie's voice is all gravel and right next to Alex's ear and her hot breath washes down the side of Alex's neck when she speaks.

"Talk to me, babygirl. Tell me how it feels."

"It feels so good, daddy. You make me feel so good. _Please_."Alex's voice will only come out of her as a keening whine and she would be embarrassed if she wasn't at the complete mercy of her own need.

"You like my cock?"

The dirty talk always does it for her - Maggie is so, so good at it - and Alex tries to give as good as she gets.

"I _love_ your cock. I - oh, _god_ \- I love the way you fuck me."

Whether it's a reward or punishment, Alex doesn't know, but Maggie picks up the pace and Alex digs her nails into whatever flesh they can reach, holding on for dear life. This position is straining her in all the best possible ways: her back is slick with sweat where it's pressed against Maggie's torso and her legs are doing that tingly thing they do on their way to being numb and she just needs to fucking _come_.

When Maggie stops rubbing at her clit and starts flicking at her nipples, Alex feels the fire between her legs dull just the slightest bit and before she can express her displeasure, Maggie bites at her ear and growls out her next command.

"Tell Daddy what you want, baby."

"Make me come!"

The whine of the last word turns into a sound Alex will deny ever making and is thankfully somewhat muffled when Maggie forces her face down into the comforter. Maggie's hand between her shoulder blades is firm and Alex claws at the bed, her own hair, whatever she can reach as Maggie fucks her hard and fast and so, so good.

“So close," Alex pants out. "God, _please_!"

Maggie's fingers make contact with her clit in the same moment that sharp pain licks across her ass - right side, then left, then left again - and the pain gives way to pleasure until that's all that's left and Alex comes with a hot rush that starts at her center and explodes in all directions until she white hot bliss are one in the same.

The only reason she can tell her orgasm is truly leg-shaking is because her heels collide with something and then Maggie lets out a hiss of pain and slows considerably.

Maggie works her down with slow strokes inside her and on her clit and when Alex falls still, ass in the air and stomach heaving as she gasps into the mattress, Maggie's hands abandon her clit in favor of soothing over the abused skin of her backside.

The hiss that escapes her is loud in her ears and Maggie shushes as she massages her, gentle rocking motions of the strap-on still inside her letting Alex ride out the remnants of her orgasm as she clenches intermittently.

The muscles in her legs sigh in relief and she sighs in disappointment when Maggie pulls out and helps her stretch out her legs until Alex is flat on her stomach and practically melting into the bed.

She can hear the shuffling of Maggie unfastening the strap-on, but she just revels in the afterglow and waits for Maggie to come to her.

A trail of soft, soothing kisses up her spine makes a smile tug at Alex's mouth. She can't figure out how to open both of her eyes at once so she settles for one. She must be a sight because peering up at Maggie where she's hovering over Alex's prone body, all Alex can see is the laughter in her eyes.

"Good?" Maggie asks, like always, and Alex's heart blossoms with warmth that radiates though her entire being. Alex hums in acknowledgement and snuggles into Maggie when she drops to rest up against Alex's side.

"Give me two minutes and then I'll make you come."

"I did."

_That_ gets both eyes open.

"What?" Alex shuffles as gracefully as she can manage - which is not very - until she's lying on her side facing Maggie head on.

"I did," Maggie gets out behind the huff of a laugh, fingers trailing along Alex's bare side and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"But I didn't get to see," Alex pouts, and though Maggie laughs and shakes her head, Alex is serious. That's her favorite part.

"You can make me come later, baby. Come here." Alex certainly isn't going to argue. When she settles against Maggie, legs intertwined and fingers tangled between them, she spares a moment to thank the universe for letting her have Maggie Sawyer.


End file.
